Seul et à jamais
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Balthazar se retrouve encore seul à la taverne, détruit au possible, un verre à la main dans lequel ses yeux humides se perdent. (spoiler fin de la saison 1 ) / Thelthazar /
Boujours à tous ! Je suis Koneko, ko pour faire plus court !

J'ose enfin publier mes écris sur Aventures porter sur le couple Théo et Balthazar~

Je suis sur la plateforme de skyrock sous le nom de tite-mns, si vous me connaissez, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je fais beaucoup de lemon -rire gêné- je mettrais donc les ratings en conséquence ! J'espère que mes écris vous plairons !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était de nouveau dans une taverne, seul, sans ses compagnons ou tout du moins ceux qui lui restait. La perte de Théo lui transperçait encore le coeur, le manque était bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il en venait à haïr son côté humain pour ses sentiments trop poussés, ces derniers lui ayant pourtant donné tant de tendres souvenirs qui désormais lui lacérait son âme.  
Balthazar redressa le menton, fronçant les sourcils, ses mains tremblantes portant son verre à ses lèvres pincées mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le fond vide. Le tavernier arriva vers lui, une bouteille à la main, croisant les prunelles du mage paraissant des plus détruit, à l'image de la cité des merveilles. Il lui sourit un peu, remplissant son verre, le bord cognant frénétiquement contre le goulot par les tremblements du client. Reprenant un peu conscience, l'aventurier chercha dans ses poches une pièce mais le nain tapota la chope du fond de la bouteille, lui faisant comprendre que c'était offert. Il le remercia donc des yeux avant de rebaisser la tête pour ensuite avaler le tout cul-sec. L'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage lui donnant un léger sentiment d'apaisement dans sa peine hurlante à l'agonie.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il perde le contrôle ? Il aurait peut-être pu arrêter plus tôt ses flammes pour monter les marches quatre à quatre et porter secoure à son amant. S'il avait pu, si seulement il avait pu, Théo serait encore à ses côtés, ses doigts fourrageant dans sa tignasse aussi indomptable que sa nature.

Ce n'était pas comme si il ne s'était pas préparé à ce scénario, cela faisait bien des années qu'avec ses amis, ils allaient par monts et par vaux, bravant la mort. La morsure de l'araignée ne l'avait pas aidé, amplifiant toujours ses angoisses de ne pouvoir que retarder l'inévitable, lui faisant prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'existence de ce qui était censé être son bourreau lui était aussi vitale. Chaque fois qu'il passait le baume sur la plaie, il savourait le toucher de la peau encore chaude, l'observant de tout son saoul, effrayé de le perdre. Et ce fut la fatalité.

Un hoquet lui échappa de nouveau alors que sa gorge s'était serrée comme un étau, ayant pourtant essayé en vain de le retenir. Honteux, il recommanda silencieusement un verre, ses yeux tant embrumés de larmes que la femme à sa droite sortie une pièce de la poche de sa robe bleu et lui paya la tournée. Jamais on ne lui avait tant fait la charité, il devait être dans un état dépassant le pitoyable. Il déteste ça, se sentir aussi faible, une proie facile. Normalement Théo veille sur lui dans ces moments et inversement.

Le mage se figea, ses prunelles vitreuses dans le vide, revoyant le visage de son compagnon le regardant avec la tendresse qu'il avait apprise à ressentir. Jamais plus il ne pourra la retrouver. Tout était littéralement partie en fumé. Tout perdre dans les flammes, ironique pour un pyromencien.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment...

Le soupire de compassion teinté de tristesse soufflant l'évidence lui fit tourner la tête, il reconnu Shinddha et se pencha à nouveau sur le bar, essayant de fuir son regard. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié, il valait mieux que ça et surtout, il n'en avait pas besoin. Son ami s'assit à ses côtés et leur commanda deux bières fortes servies rapidement.

\- Eden va vite retrouver ma trace, je ne l'ai pas camouflé alors Grunlek arrivera rapidement... On a quelques minutes pour en parler si tu veux...

\- Je vais bien, essaya de dire Balthazar avec le plus d'aplomb possible en se redressant, bombant le torse et faisant un sourire amer tordue en levant son verre. À la beuverie !

L'autre demi-humain le regarda désespérément, se grattant la nuque en le laissant boire seul. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, le sujet était quelque peu tabou mais il fallait absolument crever l'abcès. Sertes tout les trois buvaient jusqu'à l'inconscience les premiers jours mais cela faisait un mois et seul le mage restait jour et nuit aux tavernes. Il prenait la route en solitaire pour en trouver une autre chaque fois qu'il en était éjecté, obligeant ses compagnons à le traquer pour réussir à le retrouver.

\- Écoute, Balth'... Je crois qu'en parler te fera du bien... Même si ce n'est qu'un peu...

\- Tu sais qu'ils font chauffer le bois pour le tordre ? commença son ami avec un hoquet, profondément éméché, en montrant les tonneaux derrière le bar. Et après ils mettent les cercles de fer et couik ! Ça bouge plus ! Une merveille de technologie ! Ouai... Tavernier ! Un autre !

\- Théo n'apprécierait pas que tu te saoul ainsi.

\- C'est pas ce que tu semblais pensé y'a quelques semaines, rétorqua amèrement le mage en buvant à nouveau.

\- On a tous souffert de son... départ... Et on comprend bien que pour toi c'est... Plus dur...

\- Oh non, grogna-t-il avec nonchalance, secouant la tête en faisant une moue. Je lui rend juste service ! En buvant toutes les chopes qu'il ne pourra avoir dans ce trou perdu qui est ce machin de lumière auquel il croyait !

Il prit une pause humoristique en levant son verre, les yeux lever au ciel mais se figea, sa gorge de nouveau trop serrée pour qu'il dise quoi que ce soit sans pleurer. Il déglutit difficilement et se rassit correctement pour tripoter sa chope.

\- Vous ne vous montriez pas mais on savait tout, tu sais, c'est pas en s'éloignant d'un pauvre demi kilomètre qu'on peu trompé les oreilles alertes d'un demi-élémentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?..., souffla durement le mi-démon, emplit de rage.

\- Tu deviens une épave... Théo n'aimerait pas-

\- Tu n'es pas Théo ! cria-t-il brusquement en le foudroyant du regard, se tournant un peu vers lui. Alors ne vient pas me dire ce qu'il aurait aimé ! Sûrement de ne pas mourir... Le connaissant il a dû faire un speech épique... Il était plus doué pour ça que d'être inquisiteur...

Voyant que son ami était calmé et enfin ouvert à la conversation, Shinddha s'autorisa un léger sourire amusé au souvenir.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait demandé à la druide ?

\- "Comment est-ce que tu veux mourir ?" dirent-ils en cœur en riant un peu.

\- Il avait vraiment le dons pour dire les choses de manière brut.

\- Il a toujours été d'une force brut.., sourit tristement le mage, son visage se craquant dans la neurasthénie qui l'accablait. Toujours été brut...

Le demi-élémentaire le laissa boire un peu pour faire la pause nécessaire afin qu'il puisse se reprendre.

\- On était tout les quatre depuis combien de temps ? Ah, ça faisait si longtemps, il me devait encore de l'argent le fumier, essaya-t-il de mettre un peu d'humour. Il m'avait promis l'or en pommes en plus.

\- L'éternité n'aurait pas été assez longue...

\- Balthazar-

\- Tais-toi Shin...

\- ...

\- Ouai, ça faisait quelques années qu'on était ensemble... Dire que notre relation à commencé sur un bûché, qui aurait cru que je me serais réellement consumé...

\- Pourquoi avoir cachez ça à Grunlek et moi ? On le savait.

\- C'était pas de vous qu'on se cachait, on était conscient qu'on était totalement indiscret sur nos regards et encore plus sur nos paroles à certain moment... C'était l'église de la lumière qui ne devait rien savoir. Pour avoir touché l'impur, il aurait été exécuté... On était prêt à fuir, à tout moment, attentif au mouvement des autres inquisiteurs. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait ça qui me l'enlèverai...

\- C'était spécial entre vous, fit Shin avant de sourire avec une pointe d'amusement. C'était vraiment les deux opposé qui s'attirent !

\- Il m'a bien planté son épée, pourtant, réussi à plaisanter le mage en haussant une épaule, sa chope à ses lèvres.

Shinddha explosa de rire avant de sentir une main métallique sur lui. Il se tourna pour voir Grunlek qui n'avait toujours rien mit sur son œil manquant, les nains n'étaient pas du genre à cacher leur faiblesse de toute façon.

\- Tavernier ! appela Balthazar d'une voix bien enraillée. Une bonne chope pour mon ami qui vient d'arrivé ! Faut dire qu'il a pas su garder les yeux en face des trous ! Haha !

L'homme s'assit avec eux, échangeant un regard avec le demi-élémentaire qui lui fit comprendre d'un soupire et d'une épaule levée que rien n'était gagné mais que tout n'était pas perdu. Profondément mitigé et peu familier à la situation malgré qu'elle est tant durée, Grunlek donna un coup de coude à son ami qui refoulait encore ce qu'il ressentait pour faire bonne figure.

\- Je vais bien ! Je vais bien ! répéta ce dernier de la même manière que plus tôt, signe de mensonge. Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ! Un grand pyromencien ! Je sais parfaitement géré mes émotions.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la femme derrière eux qui tiqua amèrement à la conversation, Shinddha reprit la parole.

\- Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, on comprendrait parfaitement.

\- C'est déjà très dur pour nous, ajouta le Nain. On comprend ce que tu ressens.

\- Arrêtez de rendre la chose plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'est déjà... De toute façon Théo était un bourrin, il avait autant de finesse qu'un troll en pleine charge ! Il ne pouvait pas partir doucement.

\- Il aurait dû être berserker plutôt que paladin de la lumière ! lança le bleu en voyant une brèche dans la neurasthénie de l'éploré.

\- Dire que ce pauvre gosse l'idolâtrait ! renchéri Grunlek en comprenant la démarche.

\- Il était fière en plus, souffla le brun avec un léger sourire.

Ils continuèrent de s'échanger leurs souvenirs, ceux de Balthazar le faisant replonger. Il pouvait presque sentir les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes, comme s'il venait juste de les quitter. Ses mains aussi, qui parcourraient habituellement son dos, lui envoyant des frissons monumentaux.

L'expression de son visage se brisa de nouveau. Son amour le déchirait bien trop pour qu'il veuille encore le chérir et pourtant, il espérait stupidement revoir Théo passer une porte, expliquant une amnésie l'ayant entravé. Il espérait pouvoir à nouveau sentir les paumes contre sa nuque, les doigts se nouer dans ses larges mèches ondulés et les baisers se poser sur lui. Sensations divines proscrits par l'ordre de la lumière, les serviteurs de leur dieu ont guère l'autorisation de s'acoquiner avec ce qu'ils sont censé chasser.

Un sourire amusé étira à nouveau ses traits crispés, repensant à la façon dont le paladin avait essayé de le faire brûler, n'écoutant pas ses conseils disant que ça servait à rien. « Je n'ai que faire des dires d'un demi-diable ! Tu brûleras et sera radier par lumière ! », "tu brûleras", encore aujourd'hui Balthazar en riait, autant qu'il avait rit parmi les flammes. Une fois que tout n'était plus que cendre, lui encore debout au centre sous les yeux hébétés du paladin fraîchement sortie de sa formation, il avait dis : « Je vous avais prévenu ! Bien, on boit un verre ou on s'encule ? Personnellement, j'ai pas soif ! ... Enfin peut-être un peu à force de respirer cette cendre... Kof kof ! ».

Théo était resté la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts quelques secondes avant de se redresser en haussant les épaules et accepter. Il l'avait prévenu que s'il faisait sortir sa part démoniaque dans la taverne, il le trancherait sur le champs. Ne voulant le laisser sans surveillance, le paladin l'avait suivit dans ses aventures, rencontrant Grunlek et Shinddha.

Un soir après l'amour, Balthazar avait profité du confort rare d'une chambre pour regarder les messages que son amant recevait de l'église. Son cœur n'avait jamais autant battu que cette nuit là. L'ordre était contre "l'observation" que Théo menait, seule excuse qu'il avait pu trouver pour expliquer sa présence dans le groupe, ils voulaient la tête du pyromencien en colis expresse. Le mage compris au fur et à mesure de sa lecture des autres messages que son compagnon refusait, se répétant un peu trop apparemment. Le brun s'était tourné vers son amant endormit, se disant que sans lui, sa part démoniaque ou bien l'église l'aurait emporté depuis longtemps. Tout soigneusement remis à sa place, il était revenu dans la couche, appréciant les bras l'enserrant pendant le sommeil, ne résistant pas à réveiller l'autre pour l'amener à la fornication.

« T'es vraiment un démon... », lui avait habituellement et tendrement soufflé Théo. « Laisse-moi pioncer, merde. ». Ce sur quoi, il avait répliqué : « C'est toi qui a succombé, alors maintenant démerde toi tout seul... ». Ils ne s'étaient jamais aimé aussi amoureusement que ce soir là.

C'était peu avant leur dernière aventure d'ailleurs, enfonçant plus encore le couteau dans la plaie à son bon souvenir. Leur relation n'était pourtant pas des plus tendres au début, ils étaient du genre amour brut et se déchaînaient furieusement dans leurs ébats, se lançant des paris sur "qui sera fatigué le premier ?". Tout avait commencé par un pari fou entre eux, un baiser échappé par taquinerie amenant finalement bien plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air anodine.

La femme à côté d'eux prit finalement la parole pour les accablés d'accusations, le tavernier leur sommant de partir. Totalement saoul, Balthazar demanda à la femme avec sa délicatesse habituelle de se la fermer car ils étaient bien occupé à se déchirer la gueule. Il comprit à peine qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur, col empoigné farouchement et il sourit mesquinement en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Ce pauvre Nain ne sait pas que tout pourrait partir en cendre dans la seconde s'il le veux vraiment.

Grunlek vola à son secoure, manquant de peu de tomber après sa charge et il le rattrapa avec un rire tordu par son ivresse. Un éclat détourna enfin son attention, reconnaissant entre mille la lumière que dégageait ce bouclier qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Son cœur se serra brusquement, un trop plein d'espoir et de souvenir le poignardant avec une sauvagerie sans nom. Ses larmes débordèrent à nouveau de ses yeux, tenant à peine sur ses jambes en bredouillant le nom de son amant, tendant les bras vers lui. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter à ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une taille bien supérieure à celle de Théo, une carrure plus imposante et surtout un visage bien plus marqué par le temps et les combats.

\- Théo, c'est toi ? Mais t'as vachement vieillit !

Sur le coup, Balthazar toucha son visage, craignant d'avoir passé plus de temps saoul qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il participa aux larmes de ses amis, les excuses de Shinddha faisant écho derrière lui. Viktor se présenta et expliqua sa présence, discutant un peu avec eux. Le mage n'arrêta pas de fixer le bouclier, résistant à l'arracher des mains de l'ancien précepteur du défunt, ce fut la raison pour laquelle il accepta qu'il vienne avec eux. Cependant une fois debout, il sentit que son abus de boisson lui revenait à la figure et avant même de terminer sa phrase, il rendit tout sur les pieds du sage. Ce dernier lui tapota le dos doucement avant de le tiré à l'extérieur pour lui faire prendre l'air.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Comme une merde...

\- C'est déjà bien d'exister, surtout vue votre nature. Vous aviez la chance d'avoir Théo comme ami, ses comptes rendus sur vos capacités en tant que demi-diable vous a valu la vie et nous ont été d'une aide précieuse.

\- Il était têtu, pas vrais ? sourit le pyromencien.

\- Théo a toujours été à l'encontre de mes missions.

\- Surpris ? Ah, je vais encore vo-...

\- Manquerait plus qu'il fricotait avec les démons, sourit Viktor en soupirant.

Baltazar ricana doucement avant d'exploser complètement de rire, appuyé sur ses jambes et pencher en avant, ses larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues. Ses rires se murent en sanglots déchirants, l'alcool ne l'aidant pas à les arrêter. Il tomba à genoux, serrant ses vêtements dans ses poings. L'homme à ses côtés ne cilla pas, confirmant visiblement ce dont il se doutait déjà.

\- L'échec est de profession ? demanda narquoisement le mage reprenant un rire fou. Dès sa première mission, il s'est croûté ce con ! Et en beauté !

\- Mage...

\- Ce cheval avait d'ailleurs fait un bon gros tas de merde ! Ah ouai !

Viktor n'osa rien ajouter, posant simplement une main sur son épaule, la serrant amicalement pour présenter son appuis. Beaucoup savent qu'aimer les démons est un bon pour l'enfer éternel, une source de souffrance incommensurable mais personne ne s'est déjà mis à leur place. Les quelques mères ayant donné naissance à des demi-diables sont toutes mortes en couche, qui pouvait donc témoigner d'une quelconque histoire ? Mais la rareté de ces enfants laisse croire qu'il n'était pas question de viole mais bien d'une romance. Tout du moins c'est ce que pensait Viktor. Et ce qu'il voyait actuellement renforçait sa conviction sur la raison pour laquelle les démons ne tombaient pas amoureux : C'était signer l'arrêt de mort de sa moitié.

Le mage était quelqu'un de fort, il s'en remettrait, avec beaucoup de temps mais il y arrivera. S'il avait pu séduire un être aussi têtu, brut et imprévisible que Théo, c'est qu'il avait un sacré potentiel.

\- Hey, vous avez réussi à enlever le sang de la gamine dessus ? Vous avez utilisé le détachant des dieux ou un truc dans le genre ? ricana Balthazar en touchant le bouclier.

Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement le métal, dernier vestige de son compagnon. L'ancien paladin le laissa faire, ressentant le besoin de deuil de l'homme par ce geste.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne inquisiteur car malgré qu'il était un homme de lumière il dégageait de l'ombre... Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit accompagné par un homme d'ombre dégageant de la lumière, confessa le sage, voyant les doigts se crisper sur le bouclier.


End file.
